wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Quarry
Phantom of the Quarry is the eighth episode of Season 5, and the sixtieth episode overall. Plot One morning, Edward is bringing some empty trucks to the China Clay Quarry and he sees Bill shunting. Bill tells Edward that he is bored and that the only exciting thing that has happened recently is a workman being fired for too many safety violations. Edward explains that the manager is strict on safety because workman by the name of Dennis Jackson died in an accident in 1963. Edward tells Bill that there's a memorial just outside the Quarry and, after Edward departs, Bill decides to play a trick on Ben. Bill asks Ben if he knows about a ghost in the quarry, and tells Ben about the story Edward told him. Ben is sceptical and doesn't believe Bill's story. That night, Bill arrives at the shed. Ben is about to drop off when he hears a clank sound. Ben asks Bill if he heard it, and Bill just replies with his ghost story. The next morning, BoCo is pulling some china clay trucks through The Drain, when one of the couplings snaps. BoCo's driver gets out to have a look and explains that they need to go back to the quarry to replace the coupling before continuing their journey. At the quarry, BoCo asks Ben if there's been anything else going wrong, and Ben explains that there is a couple of toolboxes missing and a support in the mines that was damaged has only just been replaced. The bad luck continues however, as more mishaps occur at the quarry. A few days later, Ben asks Bill if he was joking about the ghost, and Edward assures them that it isn't a ghost, and there is a reasonable explanation behind the mishaps. Edward advises the twins to not get in trouble, but they decide to do some investigating of their own. That night, the twins notice a man messing with some trucks, and they give chase. Further down the line, Ben stops at a single box to raise the alarm, while Bill stops on the crossing up ahead. The saboteur turns out to be the workman that was fired a few weeks ago, and he was getting his revenge. Bill explains about Dennis Jackson, and the police arrive to arrest the man. Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo * BoCo's driver * The SCC Manager * The Fired Workman * Dennis Jackson (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks BoCo's first speaking role in the series. This episode also marks BoCo's only speaking role in Sodor: The Early Years. * The Pink Panther main Theme plays when the twins sneak out of their shed to look around. * This episode was originally meant to be in Season 4, but it was moved to Season 5 to make way for Cold Wheels and Snowed In. * A china clay truck with the Spiteful Brake Van's face is seen when the two men start to get away. * The episode's title is based on the novel (as well as its film and musical adaptations) Phantom of the Opera. * Lady TehPikachu, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 and EpicThomasFan713 make their first appearances as part of the voice cast. * This is the final episode in which Bill and Ben's original SI3D 2006 models are used. Goofs * Bill went through a red signal as Ben stayed at the signal box. Voice Actors * WildNorWester as Narrator, The Fired Workman, Driver and The SCC Manager * EpicThomasFan713 as Edward * Lady TehPikachu as Bill and Ben * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as BoCo Gallery PhantomoftheQuarryTitlecard.png|Title Card BoCo.png|BoCo ChinaClayQuarry.png TheFiredWorkman.png|The Fired Workman Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Phantom of the Quarry Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Sodor: The Early Years